


mushrooms and roses is the place to be

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Communication, Dream cashes in on his favor, Fucking, Grey Aro Ace Dream, Grey Aro Ace Technoblade, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Platonic Fucking perhaps, Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Technically Dub-Con due to pollen but it's not that dubious, Trans Dream, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's not that dire, ignore canon this just takes place in some nebulous time frame, just two dudes, mildly fuck or die, negotiation, no romantic feelings, that's enough plot I guess, unless the plot is Dream getting fucked cause of mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade watched him from across the table like he had grown three heads and horns, like he had never been more bored in his life."So, uh… Let me get this straight," Technoblade said. "You got yourself spored by some funky mushroom and now you want me to, uh, sleep with you as your favor?""Yeah..." He nodded. "That's about the gist of it.""Alright."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 762





	mushrooms and roses is the place to be

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Dream, because I'm trans, so why not. Uh also grey aro ace Dream and grey aro ace techno, because me too and also why not. 
> 
> This has too much humor in it for pwp but oh well. 
> 
> Bone app the teeth. 
> 
> (Title from Mushrooms and Roses. I'm so sorry Janelle Monáe for using your song lyrics for this fic, I'm so sorry.)

Everything hinged on those fucking mushrooms. 

He had been curious, _stupidly_ curious apparently, about why someone was cultivating mushrooms under L'Manberg's sewers. He prided himself on knowing mostly everything that occurred across the SMP, but those mushrooms; he didn't have a god damn clue whose those were. 

And they had been labeled, clustered, and cultivated, not just random collections sprouting off the stone and dirt. It was a careful operation. The more he thought about it, the more he was almost one hundred percent sure it was Quackity. The labels for the signs ranged from things like the Remoosher to the Funguy and the Mushyroom. He was pretty sure they were drugs. Or at the least could be synthesized into a drug. 

He hadn't expected to trip and fall flat on his face right into a patch. The spores had been musky and acrid and he had inhaled more than he was pretty sure would be medically recommended as he tried to get back to his feet. The sign had come as a warning far too late. The Sexshroom was a stupid name anyway. 

Not stupid enough to not work though. And he had dragged himself across the SMP, skin burning and sweat starting its own parade along the back of his neck. Admittedly, it wasn't so bad. Maybe he just felt uncomfortable, a bit like squirming around in his own skin. It wasn't as bad as it could be. But he knew it would probably get worse if he didn't do something about it. 

And there wasn't a single person he could look in the eyes on this entire server and admit he had gotten himself into this mess without them immediately running off to tell the next person. He also didn't have anyone in mind who could help him… handle it. It's not like he made a habit of it anyway. Maybe he should have made a list of potentials, like a fuck or die emergency checklist with the people he wouldn't absolutely want to burn up and die in front of from shame alone. 

One person on the SMP owed him a favor though. 

Technoblade watched him from across the table like he had grown three heads and horns, like he had never been more bored in his life. His mask discarded at the door already, no questions asked, like the man wasn't even surprised he let him see everything. But he figured, if this was going to happen, his face being seen was the least of his worries.

"So, uh… Let me get this straight," Technoblade said, "You got yourself spored by some funky mushroom and now you want me to, uh, sleep with you as your favor?" 

"Yeah..." He nodded. "That's about the gist of it."

"Alright." 

He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again-- "Alright?" 

"Yeah, I mean--" Technoblade shrugged. "I got nothing else planned for the day. Might as well kill the boredom somehow. And a favor is a favor. Just didn't really expect it to look like this when it got collected." 

"I mean… You don't have to put it like that." 

"Put it like what?" 

"So… bluntly." 

Technoblade leveled him with an unamused look. "Well things are gonna have to get pretty blunt in the next few minutes if you wanna clue me in on what you're willing to go through here." 

"Uh…" 

How the hell was he supposed to answer that? His skin felt like he'd laid in a fire ant pile and he had never been horny in his life, but if this is what it felt like no wonder people went around fucking like rabbits. 

"You could always just, wait it out. If you don't wanna do anything."

"You think that'll work?" 

Technoblade shrugged. "Maybe. How's it, uh...feel right now?" 

He squirmed in the chair, legs pressing closer together and the incessant warm buzz that had settled at the base of his pelvis wasn't exactly… comfortable. But it was manageable. Like if he had cut across his palm clean and quick with a sword. It stung, but he wasn't in any mortal danger. There was the small pinching feeling that it would get far worse left untended though.

"It's… okay."

"You sound totally confident about that." 

"I'm-- I don't usually-- I mean… it's not like I really have a lot of experience with--"

"Oh, okay, see, uh… was hoping you were gonna be going into this with similar knowledge. Level the playing fields, ya know." Technoblade gestured between them. 

"I know the mechanics!" 

"Reading the manual and driving the truck are two fundamentally different things." 

"I--" He crossed his arms. "I'm not a virgin." 

Technically, he wasn't. But he also wouldn't call a clumsy one night stand with a hand down his pants and then a no eye contact awkward hour of trying to figure out how this was supposed to be hot much experience really. 

"Is this the same way you claim you're not homeless?" 

"I have a house!" 

"Sure you do. I'm sure it's the same way you have definitely slept with someone before. But I'm sure she lives far away from here, right? In a different country and everything. And we've never met her." 

She did live far away from here, but that was beside the point. 

"Listen, I can just-- I can leave. I don't have to-- I'm the one asking you for the favor not the other way around." 

"Oh, so this a power trip thing for ya? You wanna be the big man in charge or something?" 

He furrowed his brow. "No, what? What the hell." 

Technoblade held up his hands, settling back in his chair. "Just trying to figure out what dynamics you're even comfortable with. I mean… do you even know what those are or are you just straight vanilla." 

"Uh, I'm--" What the fuck was he supposed to be? "I guess vanilla?" 

Technoblade hummed. "Makes sense..." 

"What?" 

"Moving on. Now, uh…" 

"Spit it out," he urged, fidgeting in his seat, the uncomfortable sensation mounting to a burn, like he'd lain his hand on a stove's coils and it had just now started to feel dangerous. 

"You think you wanna be more uh… the one giving or the one taking." 

"Like… Like pitching or catching?"

"Sure. I guess, if you wanna put it that way." 

"Uhm-- Uh…"

His body already seemed to know the answer, and whatever those mushrooms were he really fucking hated them. And not like he had many options all things considered, unless Technoblade had a few very specific items stashed in those chests. 

"Hate to be that guy, but, uh… you really don't have all day to deci--"

"Catching." His face must have been redder than any blood he'd ever spilt, he was sure of it.

"Good to know. So uh, you wanna wait til it gets bad or…"

He latched onto the option to rethink this like a drowning man. "I'll wait." 

"Suit yourself. Uh… bedrooms over there if you just wanted to wait and see how it goes before...ya know." 

He stumbled for it, knees weak with heat, like the way exhaustion would gnaw at him if he sat under the sun all day and never touched a drink of water. The room was quaint, small, the bed most notably large enough for two. He turned back, hand so stiff on the knob he thought he might pull it off by accident. 

"Are you--" He didn't really want Technoblade to hover and watch as he tried to ignore the way he felt like he was melting from the hips down. 

Technoblade shook his head."Nah, I'll wait til you want me to be there." 

"Okay."

"Alright, well… uh, see you later, I guess." Technoblade waved. 

"Yeah…" He stepped inside and inched the door closed, flinched when it settled with a snug thump against the jamb. 

The second Technoblade was out of sight he really considered clambering his way out the window and letting the snow sap all the warmth from his limbs. Maybe if he laid face down in the slurry for an hour or two, it would drain off the mess slowly muddying up between his ears. And he hadn't ever really felt this kind of, face warming, palm sweating, spine curled kind of sensation before. He was pretty sure his ears were tipped red, his face red, he looked down at his arms and lo and behold; red.

Like his skin knew he was burning up from the inside too. 

And it was uncomfortable. It was like sitting in a hot bath too long and then longer. Like he had become more stew than person, and he wanted to jump free from the pot once he realized that the guests planned to cook him alive rather than clean him, but they'd slammed the lid over the lip and all he could do was scrabble at the top and hope boiling alive wasn't too painful. Boiling was a good word for it. Blood turned to a soft thrum, and then a hum, and then a roil that threatened to spew off steam as he took to pacing the room. Like it might open some kind of valve and fog the windows instead of build up under his sternum and in the core of him until it felt like it was rattling under the pressure. 

He didn't really ever _want_ to fuck Technoblade. But if he had to choose someone, it would be someone who would at least be dry about this. Not all smiles or pretending it was anything more than it was. Technoblade was good at being impersonal, fucking exceptional at it really, all A's and gold stars and keeping people at an arm's length. But he had asked Technoblade to do a favor for him, one that would bring him so close that arm's length would seem like a mile. 

And maybe that was fucked up of him. Maybe it was wrong to ask this of him. Maybe he should actually just crawl from the window and disappear, like a rat tucked under the floorboards when it realizes there's nothing for it here. Maybe it was time to abandon this endeavor and hope for the best. 

The latch of the window gave, far too cool and pliable, under his fingers and he pushed the window open, felt the air bite and gnaw at his skin, sting and swat against his face in chilled teeth-- and it did nothing. He was still on fire. Nearly growling, he slammed the window shut with a clack, slotted the lock, and turned back to the bed, paced beside it and contemplated his options. 

It was either fuck himself or let Technoblade handle it. 

He awkwardly shuffled onto the bed, contemplated doing this over the sheets and slid under them. Yeah. This was just like if he was at home, right? The ceiling was all off and it was cold and it didn't even smell the same, but whatever. His fingers fumbled clumsily at the clasp of his jeans and the zipper might as well have chain sawed the silence, but he shoved a hand in his boxers and he really didn't care after that. 

And it was… off. His fingers knew what to do as usual and the friction sent skitters of heat straight from his pelvis to his toes and back to curl up searing under where his index finger made quick work over himself. Sure, it did something, sure his hips bucked a bit, other hand reaching to shove his pants and all down further so his wrist didn't do that annoying pinchy thing after a minute. And yeah, sure, after a bit it had him worry his bottom lip between his teeth and then breath in an opened mouth pant as he folded and then unfolded his legs against the sheets, thighs tensing, toes curled in the shoes he hadn't even thought to toe off. 

He was wet, obscenely, like levels he had never even knew were possible when it was just himself, and jesus christ, he might as well have removed his jeans entirely for how fucked they were gonna end up. Briefly, he considered the fact that the sheets below him weren't his own and that it might be rude to be inconsiderate of that, and then he slipped a finger in and he stopped giving a shit. 

The moan that left him was embarrassing, porn levels of worthy, and usually he was dead quiet, labored breaths usually the loudest he got, and he had always just preferred it that way. He had no reason to be loud or annoying about jerking off. But fuck, this felt-- it was just his hand but it might as well have been god for how it raptured under his skin and made him contemplate prayer for a moment. 

"Fuck--" He hissed though his teeth, eyes screwing shut, head turning so his cheek scratched at the linens, other hand fisting at the sheets and then gripping so hard at his inner thigh he whined. 

Jesus. Fuck. He-- He added another finger, palm resuming the job his index had before and he chased the friction with his hips, pushed his heels against the mattress and whined. And usually it was all clinical, all a chase of dopamine and stimulus and nothing more, more a way to get to sleep then anything else, but this-- This was all sensation and need and the slide of his own fingers inside him, curling and seeking and he thought for a moment he might burst apart at the seams as he added a third and keened, low and long and until his chest hummed with the vibration. He muffled the sounds leaving him, desperately clamped his mouth shut as he fucked himself on his own hand and chased hell where it burned all fire and brimstone in the pit of him. 

And while he usually came slow and in small waves, this slammed into him like a foot to the sternum, sent him breathless and gasping for air as he curled forward, thighs spasming, legs kicking out in a quick slide against the sheets before he collapsed back, panting, heart thudding so loud it thunked along his fingertips and down to his toes in a full body pulse. He breathed heavy and hard, like a horse, quivering and twitching at the end of a race. 

His fingers were still buried inside him, up past the second knuckle, and he was still burning up. It hadn't even lessened it. If anything it had made it worse. He freed his hand, swiped it dry against his pants, and slung an arm over his eyes. He was fucked. Literally. Like he was going to have to call Technoblade in here to take care of this. Somehow his face burned even hotter at the thought. 

He managed to get to his feet, limbs still wobbly, jelly like at the middle, and the door knob seared cold under his hand. And jesus, he looked as fucked as he felt probably, still breathing heavy, panting and needy like some dog in heat. 

Technoblade had settled himself in a chair, not even far from the room, a novel in hand that fell as he looked up and their eyes met. 

"You're very loud." 

He grit his teeth. "I hate you."

"Well, uh… you wouldn't have come to me if that was completely true." 

"Can you just shut up and--"

"And what?"

"If you make me say it I will lead every creeper to your house until it's nothing but bedrock." 

"Hey, hey, hey alright… no need to be dramatic," Technoblade drawled, abandoning his book and standing. 

And he was tall, wasn't he? He glanced down to the man's feet and had the terrible reminder of a stupid saying run through his head. Jaw clenched he snapped his eyes back up to level with Technoblade's and he didn't exactly know what to do now. 

"You wanna stop blocking the door or…?" 

He had to nearly pry his fingers from the door jamb as he shuffled awkwardly back into the room. He blanched at the sight of sheets nearly tossed off the bed and the very obvious small patch of darkness under them. His jeans didn't exactly feel like they had fared any better and he could see Technoblade look between the wet spot on the bed and him and his scalp burned. 

"Uh… So, are you okay with--" 

"What?" He grit out, impatient, limbs jerking and fingers turned to shaking out with his wrists as the itch turned into a crawl under his skin. He needed-- He just _needed_. 

"You okay with kissing?" 

"Sure, yeah-- Why even ask?" 

Technoblade shrugged. "Just wanna know where we could start." 

"Fine. Yeah… We can-- Whatever." 

"Alright." 

Neither of them moved and he felt something like a snarl build under his sternum. "So, are you gonna--" 

And kissing was weird. Like fighting, but less blood, and more intimate than it had any right to be. Technoblade kissed like he talked; lazy and drawn out. It wasn't bad. It could be worse, he supposed. At least Technoblade wasn't moving too fast or pushing at him. It was just lips against his, and he tilted his head into it, opened his mouth in a slow exhale and he had never had someone else's air in his lungs, but he supposed this would be the closest he could get. His own hands were gripped into the sides of his thighs, unsure what to do, all stiff and useless, but Technoblade's were anything but still. 

There was a hand sliding it's way up and over the back of his neck to tangle in the locks of hair at his nape and another hand, as deft and precise as the way Technoblade weilded a blade, undoing the buckled leathers across his torso. And he supposed he should also work to undress the other as well, but his hands were clumsy and faltering where Technoblade's made quick work until he was just in his hoodie, and he hadn't even managed to tug off the other's cloak. Teeth nipped at his bottom lip, gently, in a slow roll before it melted back into pliable warmth and whatever the fuck that was it sent electricity arcing right down him like he'd grabbed onto an exposed wire. Technoblade huffed a breath against his lips and his brows furrowed until he realized he had turned to tugging desperately at the other's clothes as if that would somehow send them pooling to the floor. 

He drew back first, brow furrowed. "Why do you wear such a stupid get up anyway?" 

"Says the guy who had enough leather straps and belts to look like he belonged in a BDSM scene."

" _What?_ " 

Technoblade breathed sharply through his nose, the most laughter he'd ever ripped from him, and he went to bark back, but the man had undone his cloak, the fabric pooling in a crimson wave against the ground. He swallowed, the reality of this setting in as his heart stuttered in his chest and pulsed the sickening heat further through him. God, he-- He just needed-- 

He watched Technoblade work over the buttons of his shirt, watched the fabric peel away from him and he realized, all too suddenly, he was overdressed now. Toeing off his shoes he practically chucked them at the wall, socks following, because who fucks in socks anyway, and his hands twisted into the hem of his hoodie as he wrenched it off in one go. And jesus, his teeth chattered, hands rubbing at his bared arms, he was still in his undershirt, but it was freezing. 

"Cold?" 

He nodded, unsure if he could even talk over the fever clogging up his throat. He needed-- He-- He fucking-- And Technoblade was down to his skivvies, and he was stood there like an idiot in jeans and a shirt, unable to unlatch his fingers from where they had locked into his forearms. 

"Uh… You know you can back out, right?" 

He nodded once more, jaw cinched tight, and he refused to open his mouth lest the heat spill past his lips in a pleading whimper that sounded everything like 'fuck me'. 

"Dream… You gotta level with me here, alright. Do you want this?" 

His tongue was dry, his underwear so fucking wet he might as well have sat in a god damn pool, and he had never ever wanted to be fucked to death so badly in his life.

"Yes…" he managed and none of the intensity, none of the slobbering, drooling, desperate wanting fell from his jowls, but it dripped there, sat at the corners of his eyes in desperate tears. 

Technoblade nodded and he stilled at the hands that pushed up under his shirt and shed it from him like snake skin, left him raw and exposed and new to the world as they trailed back down across the plane of his chest and the flat of his stomach to the latch of his jeans. He bit back the whimper as Technoblade undid them and, jesus fucking christ, this wasn't sex, this wasn't even close, but it might as well have been for how obscene it felt. His pants abandoned, fallen against the floorboards and carefully stepped out of as he tried to maintain his last shreds of composure that kept him from snapping at Technoblade to get on with it. 

And then it was just two idiots in underwear and a bed that he wanted to get broken in half in. 

"I'll admit...this is a bit awkward." Technoblade said slowly, eyeing him.

He grit his teeth and barely stopped himself from growling. "Technoblade, I swear to god if you don't--" 

Lips crashed against his this time and that was the best way to put it, this was more war and lion's teeth compared to the kitten swipes from before. And his world went from vertical to horizontal, from the chill of the air, to hips against his and legs pushed between his thighs and spreading them wider and he whimpered into Technoblade's mouth as he grinded up into the warmth caging him in. There was only two layers of fabric between him and Technoblade and he could feel everything, and jesus fuck he had never wanted to actually be fucked, but if Technoblade didn't put something inside him soon he was going to fucking scream. 

A tongue prodded at the seam of his lips and he gasped them open in a pant, invited any kind of invasion, because it was something besides the dripping melting heat that was turning him to candle wax and ruin. He pushed at his boxers, shimmied and wriggled and tried to give Technoblade every hint that he was drowning in lava and needed a helping hand, but the man was apparently determined to take this slow. 

Fuck that. 

He plunged his hand into the other's underwear, grabbed him and stroked him to life. Technoblade stiffened immediately, drew back, their lips parting with an obscene little sound as the man glanced down to the hand connecting the two of them. 

"Uh… Guess you're eager." Technoblade huffed, voice rocky at the edges. 

"You think?" 

He fisted his hand up and then down, over the whole of him, and nearly purred at the groan that left Technoblade. He did it again and the man exhaled sharply, inhaled, all through his nose, like he was trying to compose himself, but he could see the way the man's forearms trembled, fingers fisting into the sheets where they braced to either side of him. Technoblade panted at the third, and fourth, and fifth time, and he had never heard the man make such a vulnerable sound before. 

He was thick and warm and heavy in his hands and all he could think about was how it would feel to get fucked straight up to his goddamn eyeballs. He continued to jerk Technoblade off until the man's face was red, sweat beading on his forehead, sliding over his temples, until it trembled at the end of his nose and splattered against him in a ping of molten magma. Until Technoblade actually honest to god moaned and he felt his stomach tighten at the sound, his toes curl. Until Technoblade stopped him, drew his hand back out, set it aside, and shimmied out of his underwear and all he could do was stare. 

He wasn't sure if you could describe someone's dick as angry, weepy, and needy, but that's all he thought of at the sight. Shoving at his own boxers again, Technoblade helped him peel them off, slow and arduous and the man had to roll off of him so he could kick them off his ankles and the absence of heat and friction and weight sent him frowning. Technoblade quickly returned to his original position and with nothing between them he nearly wept. It felt like enlightenment, like suddenly he had found the answer and that answer was Technoblade's cock rested against him. 

And it was just sitting there, as docile and unmoving as any mountain, but as unmistakable as one too. Fuck. He-- 

"Did you need me to uh… prep?"

"No-- Fu-- I already did, just--" Even if he fucking hadn't he didn't care anymore.

Technoblade lifted him by his thighs, tugged him around his waist like a rag doll and he locked his ankles behind his back, near bit through his bottom lip as he watched Technoblade grab himself and-- The anticipation was like standing at the top of a cliff, the pressure just at his peripherals, negligible, tiny, nothing, and then he jumped off, Technoblade gently rocked his hips forward, and it swelled, it grew and pressed and he threw his head back against the mattress and tried not to moan loud enough the god damm village a mile away would here him. 

Technoblade sat there, not even a quarter of an inch inside of him and it felt like he was rattling apart. A hand stroked along his ribs, petted over his hips, soothed him like a shaking fawn, and he-- There was a cock inside him and he only cared that it wasn't ruining his ability to walk straight.

"Do you, uh, need me to stop?" 

He tossed his head back and forth over the sheets. 

"Okay." Technoblade inched a little bit deeper and he couldn't help the way he clenched around the intrusion, fingers spasming over the sheets as he searched for a tether amongst the lake of fire he had drifted out onto. 

It went like that, a fucked up song and step where Technoblade parodied fucking him and he just wished that the man fucking would. Until hips were flush to his, until it was indescribable, until he nearly vomited at the euphoria, at the dread, at the realization that Technoblade still wasn't fucking moving. He bucked up against him, hoped it would send a message as he dug in his heels and tried to spur him along like a stubborn horse. 

Technoblade grunted, brow furrowed, like he was trying to keep his composure, and then he drew back, rolled forward, slow and long, and he wanted to yell. Instead a pathetic yelp left him as Technoblade repeated the movement, sharpened it, like he was honing the edge of a dull axe. Technoblade fucked into him like he fought, slow and calculated to start, and then when the planning crumbled, he bared his teeth and struck hard and sloppy. 

And he saw fucking stars, he saw planets and the goddamn solar system as Technoblade finally used him more like a hole than a person. His shoulders slid, back and forth, back and forth against the sheets, the smack of skin against skin met with a noise like pitting lemons, air reeked with sweat and sex, and he breathed it all in, mouth slacked into a huffing pant as he watched Technoblade's eyes and pushed back against each thrust like they had perfectly corephraphed this dance.

"Fu--" He gasped, writhing as Technoblade bent double over him, lips latching into his neck as he pistoned in and out of him. 

He scrambled at Technoblade's back, latched his fingers into his shoulders and held on for dear life as he hurtled closer towards combustion, ignition point looming as Technoblade grunted and breathed hard and fast, thrusts stuttering, and fuck he was already close, wasn't he? The noises huffed against his skin reminded him more of an angry bull, his own more pathetic and needy, more cat begging to be barbed than human. 

Technoblade somehow moved faster, the bed frame squealing it's discomfort as it knocked in a rhythmic pattern against the wall, and he nearly screamed, the sound tangled up in his throat with the smoke and fire as he was eaten alive by flames all centered around where Technoblade fucked into him like he might actually die if he didn't give it his all. 

His breath came fast and flighty, nails raking over Technoblade's back as he tried to hold onto anything tangible, hold off the growing crash mounting at the sting behind his eyes and the coiled tight tension in his abdomen. It wound tighter and tighter, the sounds leaving him nearly pained as tears welled over and clumped his lashes, and fuck-- Fuck-- 

"Fuck--" He choked into a yell, arching off the bed and into Technoblade's chest as he shook apart from head to toe, clamped down so hard on the cock inside him he saw spots, legs kicking out across the sheets and then wrapping tight and shaking, bucked his way up and through his release until it hurt, until he collapsed back against the bed and shivered. 

He didn't realize Technoblade had stopped until he felt a hand cup the side of his face and turn his eyes back from where tried to hide his face against the sheets.

"You good?" 

He panted, nodding. Until he realized the heat hadn't gone away. He felt his eyes water. 

"Uh?" 

"It's still-- I still need--" 

He rocked up against Technoblade and realized the man hadn't finished at all. 

"You sure?" 

He nodded, words impossible where they slopped into all the sludge that begged to be fucked again. 

Technoblade moved slowly at first, and he was grateful, oversensitive and drawn thin, but then it turned back into frustration and he grappled at Technoblade's shoulder, tried to beg without debasing himself. And this time, blissfully, it was less about his comfort and more about Technoblade fucking him until completion. The earlier regard lost for thrusts that made him grunt, like he was being punched with each jab, and he met with the ones he could, moaned into the ones he missed, and writhed about as Technoblade fucked him a second time. 

And it ebbed and swelled like the tide, waves pounding the sand until it buckled and chipped away, until it left the beach empty and hollow, and Technoblade rocked into him like he wanted to bury himself in the center of him and never come back out. He keened, whined, trembled like he was being stabbed along every rib and not just being bucked into so hard he saw lights and static at the corner of his eyes. Technoblade hoisted his leg up, under the knee, wrapped it over his shoulder and he sobbed at the angle that had turned from being fucked to being _fucked_. 

It was like he could feel Technoblade in every inch of him, not just pierced down to the hilt and drawn back like a see-sawing dagger, but as if his cock was jamming up his throat as sounds he didn't even know he could make left him. Technoblade devoured the yell that nearly escaped him, bent him in half practically and like some beast, humped into him like instinct had tied him to the task of breeding a bitch. And a bitch he may as well have been for how he whimpered and whined and pushed back greedily. 

A low groan that broke off into a huff left Technoblade, another one right into his ear and he felt the man still and then resume the punishing pace like he was chasing something. Feverish and desperate, each drive down into him felt like a new blast of TNT, a new part of the mountain to conquer, and his stomach twisted and knotted, pelvis so hot it may as well have been heated iron, and tears pricked unbidden, pressure up to his fucking eyes as he-- 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck--" He panted as if that could stop the ticking timebomb in his gut.

Technoblade breathed out a sound, a desperate litany of noises as the man's hips stalled and stuttered and restarted and his own coiling heat wound so tight, tighter, tight enough he couldn't fucking breath and he-- Fuck, he-- God, he-- He shuddered into his release again, clenching down, heels kicking and sliding, hands fisted so hard into the sheets as he arched into the white-hot explosion he thought they might sunder alongside him. Technoblade choked on his own yell as his hips drove down into him, the spilling warmth anything but metaphorical inside him.

Technoblade plowed his way through, until he sobbed at the friction, until he felt like he had drawn so thin he might crack, but he still met each strike with his own hips, dug his heels into Technoblade's back like he needed to keep him rooted there as he spasmed around the cock softening inside him. Until, finally, he collapsed against the sheets, so slick with sweat and shivering he might have questioned whether he had just been fucked or birthed.

They breathed together, heavy and arduous and with the labored understanding of a job well done. Technoblade rolled to the side, collapsing on the bed next to him and he thought about trying to make some kind of joke to ease the silence as it meandered on for minutes, to pretend like he hadn't just been fucked by the man beside him, but it was all lost on his tongue.

"Uh… So, feeling any better now?" 

He laughed, he nearly fucking wheezed at that, hands coming up to cover his face. 

"I assume that's a yes?" 

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?" He barked.

"I'm not the one who got exposed to mushrooms that put me in a sleep with someone or die situation, but alright." 

"How are you--" He floundered for words. "How are you this candid about it?" 

"Uh… about what?" 

"I'm--" He blinked, turning his head to see Technoblade, eyes half-lidded and lazily locked on the ceiling. "About what just happened." 

"It's just sex." 

He spluttered. 

"Is it supposed to be a big deal?" Technoblade asked. 

"I mean--" He cut himself off. "Well, I mean to some people, yeah?" 

"That's dumb." 

He just stared at Technoblade, completely uncomprehendingly. 

Technoblade glanced over at him after a moment and frowned. "Why are you staring at me like that?" 

"Do you just-- Do you just sleep with people for fun?" 

"Uh… I don't know. Not like there's many people around here to do that with. But it's something to pass the time I guess." 

"Jesus…" 

"Do you, uh… want me to make a big deal about us having sex?" 

"No, no, nope. Please don't." 

"Alright." 

He went back to staring at the ceiling, unsure if he should move, go clean himself up, redress, leave-- 

"Uh… So… Were you planning on leaving at any point?" 

He shot up from the mattress. "Yup, yeah, just let me--" 

He tripped over his own jeans, nearly face planted and pawed at the floor until he snatched them up. His boxers had ended up…. _somewhere_ , and it took him a bit to scrounge them up. His jacket and shirt discarded neatly beside each other. It's not like Technoblade had a bathing basin on hand out here. He'd have to wait til he got back to actually get rid of all the evidence. 

Technoblade sat up on the bed, back hunched, shoulders fallen, and it was the most relaxed and sated he had ever seen him. _'Well, Isn't that just great for him'_ , he snarled sarcastically in his head as he nearly ripped his clothes back on. He headed for the door the moment he had the last belt buckled into place, harness slung back over his chest and hip pouch and belt strapped tight. 

"Uh… good game." 

He froze, turned his head back over his shoulder to see Technoblade holding his hand up like he was about to accept a high five. 

"Are you-- Are you serious?" 

"C'mon. I think that we did some good team work back there." Technoblade shrugged.

Holy shit, what the hell was wrong with this guy? 

"I'm not gonna--" He crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna hi-five you, Techno." 

Technoblade's hand fell. "Very, uh…unsportsmanlike of you, Dream."

And he seemed genuinely put out, like he wasn't still buck ass naked and reeking of carnal fuck ups.

"Fine..." He stalked back over and clapped his hand against Technoblade's. 

Technoblade just smiled, the slightest tilt to his lips more than he ever usually showed. 

"Now get outta my house," Technoblade drawled, like that hadn't been his original plan all along before Technoblade had stopped him. 

"Yup. Sure thing." 

He nearly scurried from the cabin, barely remembering to snatch his mask on the way out, only slowed his steps when he was under the brush of trees and the portal came back into sight. He didn't really think about it at all, as he marched through the nether, and maybe he limped a little bit, a slight tic on one side, muscles twinging, but it wasn't like he had broken a bone or gotten stabbed. There was just a slight dull ache, reminding him he had gotten a lot of something else done to him. 

L'Manberg was an odd stroll, it felt like everyone he passed could just tell he had fucked Technoblade somehow. Like he had a sign tied around his neck, like those dogs who messed up real bad and their owner's wanted to make it clear that everyone else knew too. 

Quackity and Fundy meandered along the path ahead, he contemplated dipping off the path to avoid crossing their line of sight, but their conversation piqued his ear. 

"Fundy, Listen-- You're-- You're not gonna fucking believe this, Fundy. Some _idiot_ went and tripped into the fucking Sexshrooms, I mean what the hell? How dumb do you have to fucking be to fall face first into them, like imagine being that guy! Dude's probably walking around harder than a fucking rock!" 

Dream had never wanted to kill the man more in his entire life. 

The two passed, raucous laughter belting from them, and he really considered twitching a knife right down to the brain in both their skulls. Instead he continued back to the castle, back to the throne room, Puffy and Eret inside and it was like a breath of fresh air. 

"Where've you been, ducky?" 

"Uh…" He wondered if there was any bruising on his neck. If they could tell his hair was messed up. He was glad they couldn't see how his lips probably looked under the mask at least. "I was… at Technoblade's." 

"Oh, huh... What's he been up to lately anyway?" Puffy asked. 

_Fucking me._ "Mushroom...harvesting." 

Puffy snorted. "Weird."


End file.
